1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and to a power supply unit.
2. Related Art
So-called peripheral devices (electronic devices), for example a hard disk drive, connected to a personal computer and whose power is switched on and off in association with switching on and off of the power of the personal computer, enjoy widespread use. Such electronic devices are very convenient as they do not require user operations to switch the power on and off during use of the peripheral device. Additionally, when the power to the computer goes off, the power to the peripheral device will go off automatically so power consumption by the peripheral device can be kept to a minimum.
To date, various technologies have been proposed in relation to electronic devices having functionality whereby power to the device is switched on and off in association with switching on and off of the power of the personal computer.
An electronic device having the functionality described above will be furnished with an AC adapter (power supply unit) that is internal or externally connected. The AC adapter is connected to a commercial power supply (e.g. 100V AC), and the AC adapter is always in the standby state even when the power of the personal computer is off. Thus, the AC adapter consumes standby power. However, in conventional AC adapters, negligible consideration was given to limiting such consumption of standby power by the AC adapter.
With the foregoing in view, an advantage of some aspects of the invention is to reduce consumption of standby power in an internal or externally-connected power supply unit of an electronic device.
The entire disclosure of Japanese patent application No. 2008-105306 of BUFFALO is hereby incorporated by reference into this document.